


"those powerful legs"

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Someone said "those powerful legs" and now all Becky can think about is the power in those thighs. . .





	"those powerful legs"

It starts of as a bet. Something about who is the fastest, and then someone said “those powerful legs” and now Becky can’t stop thinking about Charlotte’s thighs, and her mind ran with it faster than Charlotte was racing. Seeing Charlotte all sweaty after didn’t help. Becky’s head just felt dizzy. She wanted to celebrate Charlotte’s faux win, but celebrating in the mood she was in would put on a show she wasn’t ready to give. After an high-five and a mumbled “Shower. Now.” command from Charlotte though, Becky put on more than a show. Charlotte should race more often.


End file.
